JP 2013-012327 A discloses that an electrode sheet is manufactured by coating a binder solution on a current collector, thereafter depositing powder of granulated particles containing active material particles and a binder, and pressing the deposited layer in a thickness direction while heating the deposited layer.
JP 2007-095839 A also discloses a method of manufacturing a sheet for an electric chemical element electrode. The method of manufacturing a sheet for an electric chemical element electrode disclosed therein includes a process of continuously feeding an electrode material to a pair of press rolls or belts arranged substantially horizontally, by means of a powder feeding machine in which vibrations caused by ultrasonic waves are imparted to a powder storage tank.